injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (IGAUA)
Batman is a playable character in Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized. He was one of the original six characters confirmed, alongside Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Killer Frost, and Bane. He is a Gadget User. He is voided by Kevin Conroy. Will Friedle voices the Batman Beyond costume. Events of Injustice Injustice Comic Story Mode S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Gameplay Super Move Batman sucker punches his opponent, knocking them backwards. Batman shoots a grapple at them, pulling them closer. He jumps over them, placing two bombs on their back. As they try to get them off, Batman talks into his ear piece and then shields himself with his cape. The Batmobile comes in and crashes right into the opponent, and as they are airborne, the bombs go off and the Batmobile drives away. Character Trait Batman becomes surrounded by darkness and if the opponent hits him, they gain damage as well as Batman. Intro/Outro *Intro: Batman is driving the Batmobile and he arrives on the scene, hops out and lands dramatically. *Outro: Batman looks at his opponent with disdain and is seen jumping into the Batmobile and driving away. He is seen in the Batcave watching clips from the fight, examining his strategy. Alternates Batman Beyond *Intro: Terry is seen hitting on a girl when his phone rings and he sees the Bat Signal on it. Batman is then seen flying into the arena. *Outro: Terry looks on a hologram to see if the girl is still there, but she is not, so he instead goes joyriding in the Batmobile. Character Ending "At last, Batman had defeated Superman and the forces of his Regime. One by one they surrounded, and were each imprisoned in Stryker's. But Superman had a much worse fate in the Phantom Zone. As Bruce Wayne made his return to the public, Batman discovered Lex Luthor had left him a fortune in order to rebuild the world. Starting up Wayne Industries once more, Bruce Wayne enjoyed the place he had in the new world." Trivia *Batman is one of the few characters to have multiple intros and outros varying by costume. *Batman is one of the few characters to have two voice actors. *Batman was one of the characters playable in the demo, alongside Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy. *Batman has the first and final chapter in the story mode. *Kevin Conroy has previously portrayed Batman in Batman: the Animated Series, Superman: the Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond, The Zeta Project, Static Shock, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub Zero, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Batman: Gotham Knight, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Justice League: Doom, and Justice League: the Flashpoint Paradox. Alternate Costumes *Insurgency: Batman's Insurgency costume is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *Zur-En-Arrh: Batman's Zur-En-Arrh costume is unlocked by completing all of his S.T.A.R. Labs MIssions. *Batman Beyond: Batman's Batman Beyond costume is part of the Red Hood compatibility pack. *Dark Knight: Batman's costume from the Dark Knight is part of the "Dark Knight" DLC Pack. *Secret Identity: Batman's appearance as Bruce Wayne is part of the "Secret Identity" DLC Pack *Amalgam: Batman's Dark Claw costume is part of the "Amalgam" DLC Pack. *Watchmen: Nite Owl is part of the "Watchmen" DLC Pack. *Comics: Batman's classic appearance is part of the "Comics" DLC Pack. *Red Son: Batman's Red Son costume is part of the Red Son pre-order bonus. *Black Lantern: Batman's Black Lantern costume is part of the Blackest Night pre-order bonus. *Crime Syndicate: Batman's Owlman costume is part of the Crime Syndicate pre-order bonus. *Arkham City: Batman's Arkham City costume is part of the Arkham City pre-order bonus. *New 52: Batman's New 52 costume is part of the Collector's and Battle Edition. Category:Injustice Gods Among Us Artemized Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Conroy Category:Characters Voiced by Will Friedle